


Singing Mornings

by MickythePhanTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan's just singing and being cute, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Not Smut For Once, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: Prompt "if youre up to it, can i request some fluffy smut or just fluff where dan is dancing and singing in the kitchen wearing phils sweater with his hair all wet n curly and phil walks in and watches him while smiling because /jesus christ hes married a dork/ and /he looks so cute in my sweater/" - stargazingphan (tumblr)





	Singing Mornings

Phil is woken by the sound of quite music drifting thought he air. He smiles as he hears his husband singing along to the radio. He slowly gets out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen.

As he turns the corner he sees Dan swaying back and forth to the beat. His hair is still damp and curly, bouncing when Dans head swishes along with the music. A too big green York hoodie, that does belong to Phil, hangs off his frame. His long naked legs are stumbling around as he tries to find the rhythm and cook pancakes at the same time. 

Phil smiles at the sight, sighing happily at the dork who he married. He continues to watch as his heart swells with love. He loves seeing Dan in his clothes, it makes the small possessive side of himself so happy. 

After the song ends and Dan focuses mostly on the pancakes, trying to flip one perfectly, does Phil finally make himself known. He walks up behind his curly haired husband and wraps his arms around his middle as well as landing a kiss on the side of his neck. 

“Good morning, I love this hoodie on you,” his gruff morning voice says into Dans ear. Dan giggles as he turns around with in Phils arms. “Good thing I happen to like it on myself then isn’t it,” He replies cheekily. Phil smiles widely and brings their lips together. 

“God you’re such a dork, but I love you so much.” Phil wispers against Dans lips.

“I love you too nerd”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed some fluff! let me know if you liked this and send me prompts @phan-smut-stuff on tumblr


End file.
